Birthday Wish
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: It is Glinda's birthday and Elphaba made a promise that she cannot take back. So she is forced to do it while ignoring those feelings that something might go wrong and they get caught. Will they get caught? Will they be expelled? Come inside and read.


**Ok, well I said I was only going to do this once but I wrote this for Gelphie44 because she was sick and I wanted to make her feel better. I told her she could do what ever she want but I did that for her by sticking my foot into my mouth. So yeah disclamer don't read this if you are under age and you don't like Gelphie. It contains nudity, strong sexual themes and lots of Gelphie loving. Also there is implied BDSM but nothing shown really. I don't own wicked either. Basically it's Glinda's birthday and Elphaba promised her that they can do anything in their love life. Elphaba later regrets it when Glinda said she wants to make love in Morrible's office but she can't back out of the promise. Elphaba just hopes that they don't get caught doing such a thing. Enough of me talking go get reading and tell me how you feel about it.**

Madam Morrible's office, a place that strikes fear, panic, and a hint of nausea in the hearts of students that go to Shiz. Two figures standing in front of the door that causes these emotions but didn't feel those main three ones. The one on the left was feeling nervous as hell and kept on constantly looking over their shoulder. The one of the right and a lot shorter then the one on the left had an air of excitement and anticipation around them. The one on the right was now getting irritated about the mumbles of words whispered to them and swatted them on the shoulder.

"Elphaba, really stop fretting and cast the stupid spell to unlock the damn door. If anyone should be blamed it is you for making such a promise." The right person whispered heatedly as the person on the left, now named Elphaba, squirmed uncomfortably. She sighed deeply and wrapped her hand around the locked door knob. She knew she was to blame for promising Glinda this but it was her birthday and well, she thought it would be one of the perfect gifts she could give Glinda. The green woman just didn't expect such an answer from the blonde at all. Elphaba thought to herself as she used a quick spell to unlock the door to Morrible's office. She was to blame for this entirely.

'I'm in love with a person who wants to make love in Madam Morrible's office.'

Glinda was bouncing on her feet when she heard the door knob twist and watched the door open as Elphaba pushed it open. The blonde kissed her lover on a green cheek and slipped inside with out any noise. It left the raven haired beauty out in the empty hallway looking all around to see if any students were still out or worse Madam Morrible coming down and spotting them. She gulped hard and looked down the other way. If Madam Morrible caught them they could get suspended or worse expelled. Elphaba would feel so horrible if she got Glinda expelled from Shiz because of what she has done. A hand came out of the room and latched onto Elphaba's arm. The green woman slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out in shock at this sudden grab.

"Come on." Glinda whispered as she yanked her girlfriend into Morrible's office. Elphaba made a small noise with her mouth as she disappeared into the room. The door was shut and silence rang in the now empty hallway.

When Glinda got her lover into the room she pushed her up against the doorway and latched her pink lips onto the green ones. Elphaba was still too nervous and jittery to really get into the kissing. The blonde must have sensed that for she gave a frustrated groan and let go of the green witch. Annoyance was deep in the blue eyes of the blonde witch as she backed away a couple of steps. Elphaba gave a weak smile before looking away with a sharp sigh. It was just so weird that they will be actually doing this.

"Elphie, you promised me and you can't go back on a promise especially one sealed with a kiss." Glinda said while she putting her hands on her hips. The green witch mouthed 'I know' and looked back to her slightly frustrated girlfriend. She was unsure how long they had in this room before Morrible comes back and she might catch them getting intimate. She just didn't want anything bad to happen to Glinda because she promised the blonde that they could do anything, and she meant anything, in their sex life for it was the last present Elphaba gave to Glinda for her birthday.

They even sealed it with a kiss to show that Elphaba wasn't going to break it or back down from such a huge promise. Elphaba was beyond shock when Glinda said that she wanted to make love to her while in Madam Morrible's office. The green witch was hitting herself over the head in her mind now at promising such a thing. It was dangerous and highly risky because of the stakes that were in this idea. Glinda said everything was going to be all right and that they just have to wait a half hour before leaving.

Glinda saw those fears passing in the brown eyes and soften up a lot. Elphaba was just worried about this but the green witch needed to trust her on this idea that has been long since floating around her head. The blonde scooted up towards her lover and cupped a green cheek. The raven haired beauty leaned into the hand while staring deeply into the sparkling blue eyes of her lover. It was a good thing that Madam Morrible still kept her fireplace lit after she left the room.

"Elphie, trust me on this. I know for a fact that she won't be back for over an hour. Just relax ok and maybe I can get at you more then once before she returns." Glinda whispered as she caressed the green flesh that was darkening by the second at that last sentence. Elphaba didn't want to know how the blonde knew that Morrible wasn't going to be back to her office for at least an hour. It was bad enough that Glinda came up with this but worse that her girlfriend has been planning for who knows how long.

The green witch gave a soft groan when the hand left her cheek but perked back up when lips covered her own again. She was just going to have to trust her lover and let her do what she needs to do. Elphaba moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Glinda's body. The blonde groaned when she was pulled against her lover's body and a hot tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands quickly became entangled into the darks locks as she moved her mouth seamlessly against Elphaba's. She suddenly broke away when she felt a hand started to undo her dress that she had on.

"What? Glinda come on I want to undress you." Elphaba whimpered when Glinda took her hands of the dress and pressed them to the side of the door way. The blonde shook her head back and forth. She didn't want the green witch to do anything yet because she wanted to worship her lover's body like Elphaba does to her almost every single night. Glinda leaned in and brushed her lips against the racing pulse point. She smiled against the skin at hearing an almost inaudible moan escaping the green lips. The blonde pushed against the green hands when she felt that Elphaba was pushing back to get to her body.

"Not tonight Elphie, I want to love your body like you do mine." Glinda whispered as she placed open mouth kisses against the green neck while finally releasing Elphaba's hands. She needed hers to take off the dress her green girlfriend was wearing. The blonde wanted to see all of the green skin in front of her so she can make Elphaba feel so good and loved. The green witch made a yelping noise when teeth nipped at the skin then soothed the sting with a sweep of the tongue. Elphaba could feel herself being turned on the longer Glinda attacks her neck with her lips, tongue, and teeth.

Glinda knew that this was one of those spots that can make her go crazy. It was a distraction the blonde needed to very quickly take off her lover's clothing and leave her naked before her. Elphaba opened her eyes when she felt a cool breeze flying around her body. Her brown eyes widen at seeing all of her clothing were pooled at her feet. She was amazed at how fast Glinda got her undressed while making her not notice what was going on.

Elphaba was going to compliment her on that but leaned her head back against the door and a moan escaped her lips when Glinda moved her lips down to kiss her breasts. This was the area that would make her go over the edge alone if Glinda kept on doing what she was doing with it. The blonde lightly bit the nipple that was in her mouth then gently sucked on it to make it painful yet pleasurable at the same time. This was a combo that Elphaba seemed to like a lot and Glinda was going to try to do it as often as she could.

Her hands were slowly caressing the green sides and felt the flesh break out in goose bumps. She always liked to stroke the green flesh because Elphaba has kept her skin as smooth as a baby's bottom with a combo of showering and an occasional oil rub down. The latter which Glinda partook each and every time. This was going good and soon Elphaba will be ready to be taken.

"Wait, wait." Elphaba whimpered when she felt a hand move down her thigh and started to turn inward. She grabbed the hand and pulled it away where Glinda was intending to go to. The blonde looked up to her lover with confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand why Elphaba stopped her from getting down there. The green witch kissed the knuckles and rubbed the back of the hand.

"You are too overdressed. I want to see you naked." Elphaba said as she used her other hand to reach behind Glinda and search for the zipper that will soon let her see Glinda's naked body in all its glory. The blonde smiled and heard the zipper being pulled down. When the green witch released the zipper when it stopped going down and slowly started to undress her lover to just see everything. She also wanted to soak up how she was the luckiest woman in all of Oz to have such a beautiful woman stand naked in front of her.

When the chest was now exposed Elphaba let her lips become attached to the creamy skin as her hands slowly pushed the dress downward. Glinda gave a soft moan and rubbed the green back as those hot lips moved down as well. Her breath hitched when the green witch kissed the hip bone while now taking care of the only thing that was keeping her from being truly exposed. When the blonde saw that her undergarment has hit the ground she grabbed Elphaba by the face and pulled her upwards. She didn't want the green witch to get control of this situation this time around.

"Now my wish will come true." Glinda whispered as she pressed their lips together for a soft yet sweet kiss. When they were done kissing the blonde escorted her lover to the couch Morrible had in her office. She knew almost every detail about this room and knew exactly where things were.

She won't tell how she knows this stuff just to keep the mystery surrounding this whole thing and to save Elphaba not to know what she did. Elphaba would defiantly not approve of it at all and would most likely get a lecture out of this. Glinda pushed the green witch onto the couch and told her to sit there while she got down onto her knees. Elphaba started to breathe heavier as her calves were smoothly placed on shoulders as the blonde started to move closer to her most intimate place.

"I just want to taste." Glinda whispered thickly as she breathed in her lover's arousal. The green witch gulped hard as lips brushed against her hot center. Her green hands latched out to the couch when her lover got bolder and did something unexpected but not unwanted at all. All thoughts of worry about Madam Morrible walking in on them soon disappeared as Glinda used her tongue to send a ripple of pleasure through out her body.

Her hips jutted when the blonde did it again. Glinda immediately put her hands on the hips and forced Elphaba to stop moving while she made her feel very good. Fingers twitched at not being able to move with Glinda's movements. The green witch gave a soft groan while thinking Glinda was doing more then just a taste. She wanted to feel Glinda on her, hell everywhere for that matter. So it took a lot of effort for the green witch to get pas the pleasure induced haze Glinda has created in her mind and pulled the blonde away from the middle of her thighs.

"Come here." Elphaba said as she pulled her lover onto her lap and pressed their lips together to get a taste of herself. Glinda grinned into the kiss and let the raven haired beauty get what she wanted. Elphaba moaned at the taste inside the blonde's mouth while moving her hands down to cup Glinda's buttock. The blonde gave a gasp that turned into a moan when the hands pushed her forward and forced their private areas to touch. This was exactly how Elphaba wanted it and pushed on Glinda again to repeat this pleasurable experience.

The blonde saw where this was going and slowly began to move her hips on her own without the help of Elphaba's hands. Glinda bent her head down and started to attack her lover's chest and neck with her lips. The green witch retaliated by keeping a hand on Glinda's butt and used the other one to cup a breast. She slowly began to knead it while concentrating on pushing her hips up in sync with Glinda's. This was one of Elphaba's favorite positions to be in because she got a perfect view of one of the many body parts that she loved on Glinda's body. Glinda gave a hard moan when a thumb grazed her hardening nipple. Her hips suddenly started to go faster the second that hand palmed her breast again and gave it a hardy squeeze.

"That's it, my sweet. Just let go." Elphaba encouraged in a thick voice and lust shining deep with in her brown eyes as she watched Glinda move on top of her. The blonde bit her lips as the pleasure was starting to build in the pit of her stomach and slowly started to spread everywhere else. A hand landed on a green shoulder when Elphaba started to thrust her own hip upward trying hard to bring Glinda over the edge. The blonde was trying to stifle her cries of pleasure so not to bring people here and get caught so far it was working.

"Elphie, don't stop." Glinda begged as the hand on her lover's shoulder curled and started to dig into the flesh. Elphaba ignored the pain as she pushed harder. Sweat was accumulating on the forehead as Elphaba kept up the pace. Her eyes widen when Glinda suddenly leaned backwards and used that position to ground her hips faster into her own. She has never seen this happen before and felt spurred on to keep it up.

During this intense love making they didn't even notice the door to the office was slowly beginning to turn and very slowly open. Morrible was back early from the place she was at early. The head mistress stumbled into the room drunk as hell; she was at her weekly visit to the pub where she would drink away until she was too drunk to even tell who she was and where she worked at. It was something to do besides being the strict headmistress she lets herself be most of the time. When Morrible was able to stand up straight she heard the noises Glinda and Elphaba were making. It took a couple of minutes for her to really focus on what was going on. Her bleary eyes widen slightly as seeing what they were doing. She never thought two students would have the balls to be doing what they were doing.

"Oh hell." Morrible said out loud before keeling backwards and hit the ground passed out. Elphaba and Glinda stopped almost instantly at the sound of their head mistress's voice. Elphaba cursed out loud and got Glinda off her body. This wasn't good at all. Morrible caught them in the act. Glinda was going to be expelled. The green witch told her shaken lover to get dress quickly so they could properly explain what has happened. When that was done the two scared lover slowly walked up to the down Morrible. There was a loud snore coming from the headmistress and Glinda tried not to giggle. Elphaba was crouched over Morrible to see what the problem was and nearly gagged when she got a nose fill of strong alcoholic breath puffed onto her face.

"She is smashed." Elphaba informed as she pushed herself off the ground and looked to her lover. She never thought that Morrible would be such a heavy drinker but after seeing and smelling this it was true. Glinda hummed softly as she thought about this new information. A light bulb went off in her head; she could use this to her advantage.

"Elphie, if she is drunk as you says she is she won't remember anything from tonight. Quick grab her head and I will get legs. We can carry her to the couch and let her sleep it off. She will just think that she fell asleep on the couch." Glinda whispered excitedly as she was already grabbing at the headmistress's legs. Elphaba loved the way her lover thinks. She was right about this and they were off the hook. The green witch grabbed the upper half of Morrible's body and helped carry her to the couch.

"Let's go." Elphaba said urgently she didn't want to be here just incase Morrible decided to wake up too soon. Glinda nodded her head up and down while Elphaba clasped their hands together. The green witch guided them back to their room and when there she pushed Glinda onto her bed then got on top of her.

"Since that didn't work out. Anything else you want to do before this day is up." Elphaba said as she caressed a cheek. Glinda nodded her head up and down before leaning her head up and whispered in an ear. Brown eyes lit up at the request and scrambled to get off her lover. She ran towards the closest and begun to dig. Glinda giggled when Elphaba popped out a minute late with two, silkily ropes in between her teeth. Her fingers wiggled as the green witch got closer to her with those ropes. They made love all night long and fell asleep in each other's arm when the sun was coming up.

Morrible woke up late in the day with a splitting headache and her tongue tasting fuzzy. She wondered how she got on the couch while thinking about what happened last night. The good thing was about this was Morrible couldn't remember ever walking into the room and saw Elphaba and Glinda making love on the couch she was resting on. Their secret was safe for another day.

**Morrible might be a little OOC but I kind of had to because I really couldn't think up a really good explination if she was sober. So i made her a drunk. Eh, never liked anyways. You know I will make one more one-shot like this. I will let you guys tell me what you want. It can be anything but nothing like too gross or anything along the line of that. I do have a line that I stop at. Well, anyways I do hope you enjoy reading this and I will see you around sometime. Until then.  
DWK**


End file.
